And i love you
by bubblrpure
Summary: -For LeviPetra Shipper. / hari terakhir mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, seminggu sebelum ekspedisi besar dimulai./ "A-apa yang kau lakukan... Heichou?"/ "Apa kau merindukanku, Heichou?"/"Oi- Setelah kau menyuruhku untuk membaca suratmu. Apa kau pikir memulai lembar baru itu gampang, bodoh? Aku mencintaimu, Petra." /


_**And I love you**_

 _ **My love, my precious Petra.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Rated: Fiction T**

 **Genre : Romace, Hurt.**

 **Pairing : Levi Ackerman (Rivaille) X Petra Ral.**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Raut seorang korporal muda ini tengah menahan kekesalan nampaknya. Mata sipitnya melirik kekiri dan kekanan semua anggota pasukan khususnya sudah berkumpul semua, tak terkecuali seorang gadis pemilik nama lengkap Petra Ral. Setelah memastikan gadis itu sudah hadir didalam pasukannya membuat Rivaille menghembuskan napas lega. Berharap ia dapat melihat gadis itu lagi setelah Ekspedisi. Mimpi tentang gadis itu gugur dalam ekspedisi membuat jantungnya tidak karuan khawatir, pagi ini Rivaille dapat memastikan kalau ternyata Petra masih berada disini, disisinya.

Hari ini adalah hari Pasukan Pengintai melakukan ekspedisi-nya, misi ini bertujuan untuk mengantar Eren Jaeger ke Distrik Shiganshina lebih tepatnya ke ruang bawah tanah milik keluarga Jaeger. Mereka memercayai tempat itu satu-satunya yang dapat membuka kebenaran-kebenaran Titan.

Namun kebenarannya ada misi lain yang harus mereka lakukan, yaitu menangkap seseorang yang ada dileher Raksasa Wanita. Satu persatu prajurit mulai berguguran, Setelah memasuki hutan sesuai dengan yang telah direncanakan, mereka beralih menggunakan manuver tiga dimensi.

Tanpa disangka, Kejadian mengenaskan menimpa Pasuka Pengintai. Misi penangkapan Raksasa Wanita telah gagal. Pria berwajah datar itu memacu peralatan maneuver tiga dimensinya didalam hutan dengan kecepatan penuh, entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat buruk. Sangat buruk.

Benar saja, Ia menyaksikan mayat-mayat rekannya yang telah gugur bergelimpangan di bawah. Gunter, Erd, Auruo, sungguh miris hatinya menatap keadaan mereka. Namun pria ini nampaknya tak mengenal kata berduka. Ia terus melaju dengan tetap memasang ekspresi tajamnya yang biasa. Tetapi, Rivaille tidak bisa melewatkan pandangannya pada seorang rekan prajurit yang juga telah gugur disana. Ialah gadis manis bernama Petra Ral yang tewas dengan tubuh bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar.

Setetes air mata membasahi pipinya, tanpa ia sadari. Ia berusaha meyakinkan diri ini hanyalah mimpi, namun hasilnya nihil. Ini kenyataan yang harus ia terima. Gadis yang ia cintai, sudah menghilang dari sisinya.

Rivaille sangat mengerti ini adalah perang. Kematian seseorang harus dapat direlakan, tapi mengingat hari-hari dimana ia menghabiskan waktu sembunyi-sembunyi dengan gadis itu membuat hati bekunya meluluh, senyum dan tawa gadis itu masih terngiang dalam pikirannya. Ia masih ingat hari terakhir mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, seminggu sebelum ekspedisi dimulai.

.

.

.

Gadis itu menggeliat pelan, merekahkan nyala kembang apinya. Tentu saja. Tentu saja tidak terdengar apa-apa. Jangankan cicit burung gereja, spektrum elektromagnetik yang dilempar oleh lingkaran putih keemasan di atas langit pun, tak mampu menghujam kaca hitam di sekeliling mereka.

"Emh ... " Bukan, yang membalutnya bukan gumpalan selimut.

Meski tubuhnya nyaris hanya ditutupi selembar kemeja. Gadis itu pun tak bereaksi saat menyadari posisinya begitu surut dan yang lebih penting, seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku luar biasa.

Tunggu.

Petra membelalakkan mata. Pria?

"Diamlah" ujar pria itu.

Terlebih saat menyadari Rivaille masih menjatuhkan kepala di atas kepalanya, dan dirinya sendiri pun menjatuhkan kepala di atas dada bidang pria itu.

"Nggh ... petra?" Antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Rivaille memanggil petra yang masih meringkuk dalam pelukannya, mata sipit nya mulai terbuka. Keringat yang belum mengering sedari tadi muncul di dahi nya, seakan ia baru saja mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Tapi ia menuntut sifat kejantanan nya, tak mungkin ia berekspresif di depan gadis dengan begitu ia memasang wajah datar seperti biasa.

Sang gadis membelai pipi pria itu dengan lembut, "Kau sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, Heichou?" Tanyanya tak berniat mengganggu sang kapten.

Bibirnya bergerak mencium puncak kepala petra sambil memejamkan mata "5 menit lagi" Rivaille memeluk petra erat.

Petra mengulas senyum hangat padanya, tidak mungkin ia bisa menolak permintaan Korporal muda itu.

"Baiklah." gadis itu seraya membalas pelukannya."Heichou..."Bisiknya.

"Gadis pintar" Rivaille menghembuskan napas panjang. Tangan kekar nya memeluk perut petra dengan erat seolah tak mau gadis dalam dekapan nya ini menghilang begitu saja

"Kuberitahu, ini sudah siang. Kau tak sibuk hari ini?" napas Rivaille membelai belakang telinga Petra membuat gadis itu bergidik pelan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan nya.

Petra merasakan hembusan napas disekitar kenapa,gadis itu ingin selalu seperti tidak ingin hal-hal seperti ini hanya akan menjadi kenangan belaka. Ia bergidik saat Rivaille menyentuh belakang telinganya."kurasa hari ini aku tak sibuk" jelasnya tenang.

"Aku tak mau seseorang menganggu aktivitas kita" Rivaille mengecup leher Petra. Membuat gadis itu menggeliat pelan, dikedua pipinya sudah terpancar semburat merah. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Heichou?" Tanya Petra gugup.

Bibir nya tertarik membuat seringaian, "aku hanya bermain sedikit dengan ini" Rivaille menggosokan hidung nya di leher jenjang milik wanita yang didekapnya.

Eksistensi wanita ini terlalu indah baginya. Membuat nya tergila-gila sehingga jembatan varol yang melekat di otak nya secara permanen terputus lalu menyebabkan retardasi mental.

"K-Kau membuatku geli, Heichou." Ujar Petra seraya mendorong bahu Rivaille pelan.

"Hey, diamlah" jari telunjuk dan jempol nya menyatu untuk mencubit hidung mungil Petra. Namun pelan,Rivaille tak sanggup jika ia meninggalkan bekas merah pada dewi aphrodite di depan nya. "Kau tidak merasa lapar?"

"Hm, kurasa sedikit.." jawab Petra sambil menopang dagu.

"Kau mau membuat sesuatu?" Rivaille menegak kan diri nya, duduk menepi pada pinggiran kasur. Melepaskan tangan yg sedari tadi setia memeluk tubuh mungil dewi nya. Menatap Petra dengan penuh arti tak seperti menatap orang lain dengan tidak berekspresif.

"Berdirilah,perlu ku bantu?" Rivaille menjulurkan tangan nya bagaikan sang butler yang mempersilahkan sang tuan putri turun dari kereta yang di tarik oleh dua ekor kuda yang gagah.

Rivaille merangkul pinggang kecil petra. Begitu mungil hingga ia ingin terus menyentuh badan itu. Tidak, analogi nya jangan sampai mengatur delusi liar yang ada di benak nya. Bukan saatnya untuk itu. "Kau ingin membuat apa?"

"aku akan membuatkan apa saja yang kau mau,kau mau apa?"tanyanya lembut,sambil menatap manik mata Rivaille yang begitu dalam.

"Hn, tapi dengan cara makan yang berbeda kau mau?" tangan yang bebas menyentuh rahang petra, pelan dan lembut. Ia mempertemukan manik hitam nya dengan milik petra. Seolah terjerumus dalam black hole yang merayu nya memasuki mata itu jauh lebih dalam

Rivaille memojokan tubuh yang lebih kecil dari nya ke arah tembok yang dingin dan keras. Sangat lembut, seolah Rivaille sedang menjaga seorang bayi, menuntun nya supaya tidak terluka atau tergores sedikit pun. Wajah yang menyimpan sejuta ekspresi itu di dekat kan nya. Menghapus jarak beberapa senti. Seolah gravitasi di saat itu lenyap.

Rivaille merasakan sedikit melayang oleh ekspetasi yang ia buat buat oleh otak nya. Retardasi mental pun mulai melanda diri nya, pembuluh darahnya memburuh mengalir begitu cepat di ikuti dengan jantung nya yang berdegup.

Degup jantung gadis itu pun sama tak karuan, tindakan Corporal muda-nya itu seakan melupakan tujuan utamanya saat ini; memasak.

"H-Heichou.." panggilnya pelan.

Setelah sadar tujuan utama-nya, sontak membuat Rivaille bergerak menjauhi sang gadis.

"Memasak lah terlebih dahulu baru aku jelaskan apa yang aku maksud" ucapnya sambil mendekatkan dirinya kembali, menempelkan kening nya ke kening Petra. Tak perlu menunduk karena keterbatasan tinggi mereka yang hampir sama.

Lalu ia menarik tangan wanita itu mengikuti jalan nya dari belakang seperti anak anjing yang mengikuti majikan kemana pun ia pergi. Khusyu sekali.

"H-heichou,kau ingin aku memasakanmu apa?" Tanya Petra yang merasa pertanyaan sebelumnya belum dijawab.

"Hn, Apapun yang kau bisa, jangan kecewakan aku." ia menyeringai licik. Otak nya kembali bermain dengan ekapetasi liar yang tertanam.

Tidak, ia tidak mau terkena disentrum celebrum dini sebelum dapat mencicipi masakan Petra, maka ia menghapus imajinasi itu kuat-kuat.

Sementara Rivaille duduk dikursi makan, Petra sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan ia masak. Ia sudah memustuskan untuk membuat Risotto, dengan teh hitam kesukaan Rivaille. Namun gadis itu menyadari satu hal, Corporal muda itu belum sempat sarapan karna suatu hal.

"Heichou, wajahmu sedikit pucat. Kau baik baik saja?"tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak jika itu dengan mu."jawabnya singkat. Rivaille menatap Petra yang sedang asik meracik sesuatu tepat di depan mata nya. Langkah nya tergerak menghampiri petra. Memeluknya dari belakang menyesap lagi aroma vanila yang secara alami tereproduksi. Memabukan.

"Heichou.. kau ini"omel Petra yang merasa kegiatan memasaknya diganggu. Gadis itu kini melanjutkan meracik sup buatannya.

Rivaille meletak kan dagu nya pada bahu kecil gadis yang di peluknya. Eksistenai aphrodite kini begitu nyata berada di genggaman nya jika sang pencipta memberi nya tiga permintaan maka ia akan menjawab 'ingin dengan petra, hidup dengan petra dan bahagia dengan petra.

Membayangkan nya saja dapat menyikut hati kecil sang pria. Tersenyum di dalam hati, kebiasaan yang telah di lakoni nya "Aku ingin menjagamu ketika kau sedang memasak"

Petra terkejut mendengarnya, namun detik kemudian wajahnya memerah padam.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, Heichou. Seperti anak kecil.." Kata Petra seraya mencubit hidung Rivaille pelan.

"Tch,kau yang seperti anak kecil" ia meringis memegang hidung nya yang baru saja terkena cubitan telak. Tak berani membalas nya , bukan karena ia takut tapi ia urungkan niat itu untuk sementara "Cepatlah aku lapar."

"Hm, baiklah. Ini sudah jadi." Petra meletakkan mangkuk yang berisi Risotto itu diatas meja makan."Heichou,ayo rasakan."

"Ah aku lupa cara nya menggunakan sendok" tentu saja itu semua hanya alasan yang di buat buat agar sang gadis ini lebih menyudutkan perhatian nya pada nya seorang.

Petra menatapnya bingung, Bagaimana bisa seorang Corporal Muda itu lupa caranya memakai sendok?

"Kalau begitu apa kau bisa memakai sumpit?"

"Tidak pakai tangan tidak pakai sendok, sumpit ataupun garpu." bibir itu menyeringai mengerikan. Menatap Petra dengan penuh arti sepertinya ada banyak rencana licik yang berada di otak nya.

Petra menatap Rivaille bingung tak mengerti, padahal gadis bersurai coklat muda itu gadis yang pintar, tapi ia lemah dalam hal seperti ini. Ia menghela napas panjang "lalu kau akan makan dengan apa,heichou?"ada sedikit nada tekanan disana.

Rivaille mengambil sendok yang beralaskan permukaan yang sangat dingin. Lalu menyendokan makanan yang di berikan Petra untuk nya. Ia tidak menelan makanan itu namun di simpan nya rapat-rapat di dalam mulut. Lalu tangan nya meraih rahang Petra dengan cekatan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Petra, menerobos memasuki mulut hangat itu. Mencoba menyalurkan makanan yg disimpan baik-baik. Mendorong makanan itu agar tersalurkan pada sang wanita. Tangan nya yg bebas menekan tengkuk Petra agar lebih khidmat. Sempurna, batin nya

Petra hanya diam,terkejut? Tentu saja! Ini pertama kali baginya. Ia benar-benar shock dengan apa yang Rivaille lakukan, tapi hati kecilnya tidak bisa menolak. Ia mengunyah pelan makanan yang disodorkan Rivaille melalui Err- Mulut. 'J-jadi ini alasannya dia berpura pura lupa cara memakai sendok.' Batinnya mengerti.

Rivaille melepas pagutan antara mereka. Saliva yang menetes keluar tak ia hiraukan begitu saja. Menatap Petra dengan penuh arti

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?"

Petra tidak langsung menjawab, ia masih mematung, napasnya tak beraturan,masih terlihat jelas rona merah karna malu dipipi gadis itu.

"Katakan apa yang kau rasakan" jangan menatapku seperti itu, waktu kita sama sekali tidak tepat untuk juxstaposisi 2, ekspetasi Rivaille nyatanya terlalu tinggi karena menatap ekspresi gadis itu yang bingung.

"Hm- aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, ini pertama kalinya bagiku." ia tidak bisa mengelak,karna memang itulah yang ia rasakan ia menatap manik hitam milik Rivaille,berharap ia tidak menemukan guratan kecewa dimatanya karna jawaban yang ia berikan.

Rivaille mengerti perasaan gadis itu, mungkin salah satunya karna mereka belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih ?

K. plus. E. plus. K. plus. A. plus. S. plus. I. plus. H. Sepertinya bagi Rivaille titel itu akan lebih berharga dibandingkan magister itu, bachelor ini,doktor anu, dan semacamnya. Kekasih adalah titel yang belum tentu bisa didapatkan oleh setiap manusia karena tidak ada Distrik manapun di dunia ini yang menjanjikannya.

Rivaille diam-diam menarik napas panjang. 'Tapi aku belum resmi mendapatkannya, sial' batin nya. "Makan lah, kau harus cepat" ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ekspresi nya tetap tenang. Ya, bukan Rivaille namanya jika ia tak bisa kalem di keadaan apapun.

"Baiklah aku akan makan. Kau pun harus makan, Heichou." Petra mengambil sendok yang berada tak jauh dari tempat dimana ia duduk.

"Akan sangat mengherankan kalau tiba-tiba aku ingin serius dengan seseorang," gumam nya. Ia melirik Petra,mencoba memahami gadis ini.

"Perlu kusuapi?" seketika itu juga,maniknya terfokus pada wanita nya, perlu di garis bawahi atau di cetak tebal? wanita nya. Lebih tepat nya ia mengklaim petra sebagai sesuatu miliknya.

Petra bergidik, jika sampai rivaillemenyuapinya,gambaran beberapa saat lalu muncul dipikiran sang gadis."kurasa aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

"Tsk- Jangan duduk terlalu jauh dari pandangan ku" mengaitkan kedua alis nya.

"Di kursiku boleh. Di pangkuanku,apalagi." Rivaille mencoba menyadarkan petra dari aksi kebingungan nya.

Petra mengambil sup,dan memakannya. ia terkadang memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sedang mengembungkan .

'Lucu sekali' Rivaille melipat lengan, menelan ludah. Ah, dia justru sangat ingin mengecup pucuk kepala bersurai indah itu. Rivaille sebisa mungkin menguasai diri, dengan tampang sedatar dinding di belakang mereka Rivaille tidak ingin mood-nya retak mendadak, karena itulah dia membiarkan petra memiliki konsentrasinya untuk sementara.

"Heichou.. apa kau sedang ingin pergi kesuatu tempat?" Tanya Petra tiba-tiba.

"Tempat? Kemana?" dahinya mengerut menampakan garis simpang tiga. Mencoba memahami kalimat Petra namun tak sampai jua ia mengerti. Ia nampak berpikir, mencoba menemukan titik temu dari pembicaraan yang masih mengapung.

Petra berjalan menghampiri Rivaille, ia tersenyum pada lelaki yang ia ..cintai? "Eum.. tidak jadi"

Rivaille menautkan alisnya hingga seperti hampir menyatu, aneh sekali gadis di depan nya ini. Ia harap tak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat image nya turun. "Tidak jadi? Jangan membuatku bingung" nada nya dingin seperti menusuk.

"Ti-tidak hanya saja aku tadinya ingin mengajakmu pergi keluar. Tapi kurasa didalam rumah lebih baik." gadis itu sedikit bergetar melihat pandangan dingin menusuk.

Rivaille mulai menyadari perubahan mimik Petra, ia merutuki sedikit perubahan suaranya yang berubah mendadak. Dengan langkah langkah cepat namun pasti ia segera menghampiri Petra. Memeluk leher jenjang nya dari belakang dengan satu tangan bagian kanan sedangkan yang kiri ia selipkan pada bagian saku celana. Menjatuhkan dagu tegas pada bahu Petra. "Maaf." ucap nya lembut.

"Aku tak akan mampu membuat 'gadisku' merasa sedih" sedikit penekanan pada kata gadisku. Membuat dirinya sendiri tersentak, tak ia sangka bisa-bisa nya ia mengucapkan kalimat sakral itu. Analogi nya membuat dirinya terjun kembali ke lubang hitam yang gelap pekat. Bagaikan terombang ambing dan tersambar petir. Ia malu. Namun selalu tertutupi oleh wajah tak berekspresi itu.

Petra mengulas senyuman manis, mata miliknya menatap mata sipit Rivaille dengan intens. "Aku bersyukur bisa bersamamu, Heichou." Kalimat itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari bibirnya.

Bersyukur. Bisa. Bersamamu. Tiga kalimat yang membuat Rivaille menarik garis besar untuk terus menggunakan otak nya. Apa kah Petra sangat bahagia untuk saat ini? Batin nya terus berteriak tak karuan "bersama ku? Kau bahagia?"

"Hm.."

"Hm? Aku butuh jawaban yang jelas" seraya mengecup leher jenjang yang putih bak porselen. Pelan. Takut-takut jika ia melukai nya.

"Ya, aku saat ini sangat bersyukur bisa bersamamu, Heichou." Ungkapnya jujur.

"Kata orang perasaan tidak bisa direkayasa, dan jaman sekarang sudah sangat sulit untuk menemukan seseorang yang bisa memberikan perasaan yang bukan kloningan." ia menatap lurus kedepan. Sengaja ia buat pernyataan itu menggantung.

"Lalu?" Petra menautkan alisnya menatap pria dihadapannya bingung.

'Apa maksudmu, Heichou?'

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan. Baik itu hubungan platonik, hubungan tanpa status, hubungan pernikahan" jelas Rivaille, namun sorot matanya menangkap mimik Petra yang berubah menjadi sedih. Salah ia tidak mau menjalin hubungan? Tapi penjelasan itu masih belum selesai hingga ke akar.

"Aku tidak ingin buang-buang waktu mencari seorang kekasih yang pada akhirnya hanya kupajang sebagai trofi dalam kamar. Ya kalau trofinya kurawat, kalau kubiarkan sampai penuh debu? Aku tidak bisa janji, Petra." menyesap aroma tubuh petra. Memeluk leher itu jauh lebih erat dari sebelum nya.

"Aku menginginkan seseorang yang masih benar-benar murni. Nah karena itu lah aku ingin bertanya pada mu."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Petra berusaha menahan air mata, Shock? Jelas sekali.

Rivaille menahan napas, berusaha tenang. Saat kekuatannya telah penuh kembali, Rivaille bertanya dengan suara rendah, "Apakah kau bisa menjadi seseorang yang kuinginkan itu, Petra?"

'Apa kau bisa, Petra?'

"Aku bukan wanita yang sempurna, masih banyak kekurangan. Tapi jika menyangkut hati, aku tidak akan main-main." Jelasnya seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Rivaille. 'Aha, rasanya cukup memalukan mengutarakan perasaan seperti itu' batin Petra, tak berani melihat Rivaille secara langsung

"Kau kenapa?" Rivaille membelai surai nya. Lembut lalu mencoba memaksa Petra untuk menatap wajah tegas sang pria. "Ada apa?"

Ia terpaksa menatap wajah tegas itu"Entahlah,aku hanya merasa malu."

Kerja jantung Rivaille semakin berat, degupan nya semakin kian terasa. Maka dari itu ia menarik tangan kanan Petra lalu di tempelkan nya pada dada sebelah kiri. Sangat kencang irama jantung itu bagaikan ada lomba pacuan kuda di dalam nya.

Manik mata gadis itu membulat ketika dirasakannya degup jantung Rivaille yang ternyata sangat kencang. "H-Heichou,degup jantungmu..."

"Tiba-tiba saja aku terkena kontusio ringan bila ada di dekatmu." Rivaille menatap Petra lembut. Tidak, mungkin menurut nya lembut tapi matanya tetap saja terlihat dingin.

Mendengar gombalan-nya membuat sang gadis kembali tertawa. ia mencubit pelan hidup mancung milik Rivaille,sambil terkekeh. "Aha kau ini..."

"hey hey aku serius" kali ini ia merasa pernyataan nya seperti di tolak sepihak.

" yang jelas,aku ingin bersamamu dan aku ingin selalu ada sisampingmu." ia menenggelamkan kepala sambil memejamkan matanya

"Bukan kah sudah jelas, bodoh?" ia merasakan badan Petra yang semakin dekat. Tak ada jarak sesenti pun di antara mereka. saling menutupi dan ditutupi. Seakan jika mereka terlepas tak kan ada yang kembali.

"Tetap lah disisiku." lalu ia bergegas mencium pipi petra yang mulus seperti kulit bayi kemudian mengarah ke dahi tak ada nafsu karena terlalu singkat. Rivaille memang tak mau nafsu di antara mereka. Hanya perasaan yg tersalurkan.

Genangan air mata sudah tidak kuat ia tahan, mengalir membasahi pipi mulus Petra. Saat ini bukan air mata yang menyesakkan, melainkan air mata bahagia.

"Oi, mengapa menangis?" panik Rivaille ketika melihat butiran hangat yang menetes di ujung pelupuk mata sang wanita hati nya mencelos. Sakit nya layak nya di tusuk dengan ribuan spuit dengan ukuran lebih dari 18G, bahkan layak nya sel onkogen yang bergerumbul menjadi satu. 'Kenapa?' itu lah yg berada di benak Rivaille sedari tadi

"Aku hanya bahagia, Heichou." Gadis itu mengulas senyuman tulus seraya mengelap airmata bahagia itu dengan punggung tangan.

Riaville menangkup sekali lagi wajah Petra kemudian bibirnya menciumi anak sungai air mata yang mengalir dengan bibir nya sampai ujung mata Petra. Asin, namun ia menghisap air mata itu dengan tulus dan tanpa rasa jijik. Lalu bibirnya mencium kelopak mata Petra "jangan kau tunjukan air mata mu." mengacak surai nya dengan gemas.

Petra berhambur memeluk Rivaille, ia mengecup pipi pria itu sekilas.

Sang pria terheran. Diam, kaku begitu saja. Tapi jangan sebut Rivaille jika ia tak bisa tenang dalam kondisi apapun. bagaimana pun juga eksistensi yg terlalu indah di depan nya ini telah mencuri start awal. "Berani sekali" ia mencubit hidung Petra dengan gemas.

 **Rivaille's POV**

 _"Doumo, Heichou. Apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang ? Aku harap keadaanmu lebih baik dari yang ku bayangkan. Mungkin ini pertanyaan konyol, tapi itu tidak masalah bukan? Maaf jika selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu,memberimu banyak beban, sebagai anggota skuad aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padamu, Heichou. Terimakasih! Sebelum melakukan ekspedisi esok hari, aku ingin mengungkapkan kalau aku sangat menghormatimu dan mencintaimu. Jika aku tidak dapat pulang,aku ingin kau tidak boleh membenciku, Heichou. Firasatku mengatakan aku akan mati diekspedisi besar itu, ketika itu terjadi aku ingin kau membaca ini. Aku lebih tenang ditempatku ini aku tidak perlu melihat orang-orang terdekatku dimangsa oleh Titan lagi, dan maaf jika aku harus meninggalkanmu. Kau tau, jika aku yang harus menyaksikan kematianmu itu akan sangat membunuhku. Aku lelah menanggungnya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan Titan memangsaku terlebih dulu, rasa membenalu ditubuhku dan membiarkannya menggerogoti nyawaku hingga aku benar-benar mati. Hiduplah bahagia tanpaku, kau tidak perlu menangisiku meski ku pikir kau tidak akan menangis, Aha. Aku selalu mencintaimu Heichou,Aishiteimasu! Arigatou, Sayonara.."_ — **Petra Ral.**

Suara gemercik hujan dengan bau-bau khas tanah mulai tercium dari sebuah kamar berpenghuni. Udara dingin yang masuk dari jendela kamarnya yang sengaja ku buka terasa menusuk tulang. Namun aku tetap saja menatap kosong keluar kamar jendelanya sana. Tak ada niat sedikitpun dari ku untuk menutup jendela kamar dan menghangatkan tubuhnya dari dinginnya udara malam. Ku tetap memandang lurus kedepan tanpa tujuan. Dan tanpa disangka cairan bening itu mulai membendung dimata sipitnya. Aku menangis. Menangisi apa yang kini tengah terjadi pada gadisnya. Hatinya sakit, dirinya seakan terbunuh karena hal ini. Hal yang membuat hari-harinya 180o berbeda dari biasanya.

Setelah aku berusaha untuk melupakan rasa sakit kematian Isabel dan Farlan, kini aku harus merelakan lagi kematian menimpa Petra. Tetesan air mata itu akhirnya jatuh juga dari ujung mata sipitku. Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha mencari kekuatan dalam diri dalam menghadapi ini. Aku bukanlah seorang yang kuat seperti orang-orang yang dikenalnya bilang. Dalam diriku, Rivaille Ackerman hanyalah manusia yang butuh cinta. Namun cintanya itu pergi, pergi dan meninggalkan bekas luka mendalam dihatinya.

 _"Tch, kenapa aku harus menangis?"_

Dadaku serasa tercekik kuat dan membuatku benar-benar sesak, suaraku pun terdengar parau. Isakan demi isakan pun mulai menggema dikamarku. Meremas dada yang begitu menyesakkan, ini sakit, sangat sakit. Aku ingin mengakhiri ini. _"Tsk- Oi, Petra. Kenapa kau bisa membuatku sekacau ini ?"_

Semilir angin terasa olehku. Udara kali ini terasa berbeda dari udara sebelumnya. Terasa sejuk dan memberi sebuah kehangatan, walau kenyataannya hujan masih turun dan udara diluar sana masih sedingin es. Tangisanku seketika berhenti. Aku membuka matanya perlahan. Merasakan udara yang seakan memberi kekuatan pada ku yang membuat tenang. Dan sedetik kemudian sebuah cahaya terang muncul tepat dihadapanku. Perlahan-lahan cahaya itu membentuk sebuah tubuh yang lengkap dan menjadi seorang gadis yang tidak asing lagi dimataku, Petra?. Gadis yang selama ini kurindukan, gadis yang selama ini membuatku menangis seperti ini, gadis yang sukses membuat ku menjadi mayat hidup seperti sekarang. Ia datang.

 _"Heichou..."_ Ia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kecil padaku. Perlahan ia mendekatiku, lalu duduk disampingku. Ia kembali tersenyum. Wajahnya sedikit berubah. Ia terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya bercahaya bak bidadari, wajahnya pun terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya saat dirumah sakit—pucat—, dan senyumnya terlihat lebih indah dari yang pernah Petra berikan padaku.

 _"Rivaille..."_ Suaranya lagi-lagi terdengar. Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang. Aku masih mengira bahwa gadis yang dari tadi memanggilnya hanya imajinasinya belaka. Tanpa sadar air mata itu lagi-lagi menetes tanpa disadari olehku. Aku terus memerhatikan setiap inci wajah Petra dengat rinci, dan memastikan bahwa gadis yang tengah tersenyum padanya saat ini benar-benar gadis yang selama ini ku harap-harapkan kembali padanya—Petra Ral.

 _"Apa kau merindukanku, Heichou?"_

Aku masih diam, berusaha mencerna kejadian yang tengah ku alami sekarang.

 **Author's POV**

Tanpa menjawab Rivaille langsung mendekap erat tubuh mungil Petra. Mendekapnya hingga tidak ada satu centi pun jarak yang memisahkan tubuh mereka. Wangi ini, wangi yang sangat ia rindukan.

 _"Kenapa kau mengurung diri seperti ini, Heichou? Maaf jika itu karna ku"_ Ucap Petra disela-sela pelukannya. Rivaille membelai rambut coklat muda Petra dengan lembut. "Tidak, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu. Maaf jika aku datang terlambat saat kau membutuhkan pertolonganku, Petra." Lirihnya. Rivaille dengan gampangnya mengucapkan kata 'maaf' hanya untuk Petra, gadis itu menggeleng dan ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Rivaille lalu menatapnya.

 _"Kau salah, Heichou. kau telah membuatku bahagia. Kau berada disisiku saja sudah cukup membuatku bahagia Heichou. Kau tidak perlu menyalahi dirimu karenaku. Aku bahagia ditempatku sekarang. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Dan aku mohon padamu untuk tidak menangisiku lagi. Kau harus hidup normal tidak boleh terpuruk terus-terusan seperti ini, Mulailah membuka lembaran baru tanpaku. Heichou."_

Rivaille menggeleng, "Oi, setelah kau menyuruhku untuk membaca suratmu. Apa kau pikir memulai lembar baru itu gampang, bodoh? Aku mencintaimu, Petra." Dan lagi-lagi air matanya menetes. Petra meraih tangan Rivaille dan menggenggamnya.

 _"Kau membaca suratku? Baguslah.. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Heichou. Sangat. Sangat. Mencintaimu! Tapi jika kau mengurung diri terus seperti ini, itu membuatku kecewa padamu, Heichou. Kemana Heichou yang ku kenal? Yang selalu memarahi bawahan, cerewet tentang kebersihan, huh? Melihat Heichou yang seperti ini membuatku sedih dilangit sana."_

Ia tidak menjawab, Rivaille hanya bisa pasrah. Jika Tuhan mendatangkan Petra kepadanya hanya untuk memberi jalan keluar untuknya, ia hanya bisa melakukannya. Walau dalam hatinya ia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan ini semua. Tangan Petra perlahan meraih pipi Rivaille dan telunjuknya ia usapkan untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang terukir dimata Rivaille. Ia ingin merekam seluruh kejadian yang tengah ia alami sekarang dimemori otaknya, agar ia bisa mengingat Rivaille kapan saja 'disana'.

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Rivaille Heichou."_ Sejenak kata-kata itu berhenti, namun tak lama Petra melanjutkannya kata terakhirnya kembali. " _Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Heichou. Sayonara..._ " Dan perlahan bayangannya mulai hilang bersama angin yang berhembus melalui jendela kamarnya. Namun bayangan Petra tidak hilang total begitu saja, masih ada bayangan matanya yang tengah menunggu jawaban dari Petra yang kini tengah menangisinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Petra Ral." Sungguh, Rivaille sudah tidak kuat untuk mengeluarkan satu katapun. Namun ia berusaha keras untuk bisa mengatakan kata terakhirnya untuk Petra. "Sayonara, Petra." Bayangan Petra tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian dia benar-benar pergi.

Rivaille benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tangisannya ini. Ia mencurahkan semua perasaan yang tengah ia rasakannya saat ini dengan tangisannya. Hatinya yang senang karena masih bisa melihat Petra untuk terakhir kalinya dan hatinya yang terasa dibunuh karena harus melepas Petra hanya untuknya. Namun dalam dirinya ia berjanji jika tangisannya kali ini adalah tangisa terakhir karena Petra dan tak kan menangis lagi karenanya. Rivaille ingin melakukan semua yang Petra katakan padanya tadi, semata-mata agar Petra bangga pada dirinya karena bisa melakukan apa yang telah ia perintah. Dan karena ia mencintainya.

"Jaga dirimu juga disana, Petra."

 **[END]**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Asli gue bikin cerita ini bingung sendiri:'v belum pernah punya pengalaman bikin kek cerita romance-nya rada menjurus gini*nyet. Kalau yang udah nonton SnK pasti ngerti wkwk btw ini cerita terinspirasi dari plot gue sama someone *halah. cerita ini juga mau dirilis di gara-gara akun lama kelupaan pass jadi harus ditunda 12 jam *GANANYAPLS :'3**

 **pasti pada males baca author note, ya gapapalah ini cuma sekedar bacotan kelelahan gue B')**

 **Jangan lupa vomment ^-^)/**

 **salam cinta dari istrinya Levi /tsah~ *NGIMPILU**


End file.
